smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Animated Universe (location)
The Smurfs Animated Universe is the universe where the Smurfs cartoon show takes place, with all its events from all nine seasons being its canon. It does not include the events that take place in the animated version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute or any of the animated features from Sony Pictures Animation and Duck Studios, the latter of which belong in the Smurfs Film Universe. Traveler and Narrator, both from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, are aware of this universe's existence. Notable Elements * Greedy is the village chef in this universe, being a combination of himself, Baker, and Chef. * Brainy is usually flung to the far side of the village or a good distance away from the other Smurfs whenever he goes off on his long speeches. * Handy wears white overalls and a hat with a visor. * Hefty wears a heart tattoo on either or both of his upper arms. * Smurfberries are berry red. * The Smurf language division is East and West. * Smurfette was blue as an "un-Smurf", and was changed to a Smurf through magic. She remained in the village up until Season 9. * Grouchy's behavior was simply natural. He also doesn't talk much. * Swoofs were green. * Brainy was King Smurf. * Clumsy would become the Apprentice Smurf for the duration of the episode of the same name. * Tuberose cured the Purple Smurf disease. * Gargamel's motives for wanting the Smurfs varies: he wants to eat them, use them for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, or destroy them. His first canonical encounter with them was when he was still in Wizard's School, as seen in the Season 5 episode "Gargamel's Time Trip". * Gargamel has an apprentice named Scruple, which he reluctantly adopted in Season 6. * Bigmouth isn't the only ogre in the series, as there is also Bignose, his girlfriend and future wife, and Bigfeet, his nephew. * Hogatha instead of Gargamel became the Smurf with no tail in the adaptation of "The Fake Smurf". * "The Astro Smurf" and "The Smurfette" would have sequel stories in later seasons. * The Long Life Stone is the cause for the Smurfs' longevity and its power must be replenished every 1000 years. * Only Papa and Grandpa Smurf are seen to have beards. Papa's little Smurfs do not have facial hair unless they're inflicted by an aging spell or some other kind of transformation spell that only lasts for the duration of the episode. * Johan and Peewit's first canonical encounter with the Smurfs was most likely in the episode "The Cursed Country". * The Smurflings, Puppy, Baby, Wild, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny, Gourdy, and Smoogle exist in this universe. * Painter was a combination of himself and Sculptor from the comic books. * Clockwork Smurf became an adviser of King Gerard, and had a female counterpart named Clockwork Smurfette created to be his companion. * Neither Clockwork nor Wild were able to speak in Smurf. * Seventeen Smurfs were trapped in time through the time crystals in Season 9. Exclusive Characters In This Universe Smurfs * Architect * Cobbler * Dabbler * Editor * Nobody * Pushover * Tracker * Tuffy * Wooly Humans * Brenda * Lord Balthazar * Chlorhydris * King Gerard * Malchior * Scruple * Selwyn * Tallulah * Prince Theodore Races * Pussywillow Pixies * Wartmongers Related Fanon Works Fanon works that are directly related to the Smurfs Animated Universe * Expanded Animated Universe by Esquilo30 Fanon works that are inspired by the Smurfs Animated Universe * EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf by VicGeorge2K9 * HERO: The Guardian Smurf by A Heroic Smurf * Smurfiest Smurf Of A World by Majo.mraz.9 * The Reluctant Dark Knight Series by Numbuh 404 * Smurf Me Up! by Enriquearreguin777 * Smurfs Abound by Spongefan511 and SmurfGirl10 * Smurfing About by Babysmurfrocks Category:Locations Category:Multiversal locations Category:Open to Community